She Loves Me, Not You
by CPrizzle
Summary: Jade saw Beck kissing Tori. So who does she run to? Griffin, her friend who has always been protective of her, for a certain reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first FanFic I've done, so I hope you guys like it. **

**I do NOT own Victorious, however I DO own Griffin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: He Broke Her Heart, I Broke His Nose<strong>

Griffin's POV:

As I put my books into my locker, I hear my name being called.

"Griffin… I need your help." I turn around and realize it's Jade. I almost didn't recognize her, it looked as if she had been crying.

"Sure Jade, what's wrong?" I ask her. She then grabs my wrist and drags me into the janitor's closet. Many secrets have been revealed here. In that moment I knew this was about Beck.

"What did Beck do to you?" I asked her, getting worked up. I had always been protective of her, and she knows it too. Immediately she starts crying.

"He k-kissed T-tori!" She told me stuttering.

"Where is he? I'll hurt him!" I yell. I was filled with anger. As I reach for the handle, Jade stops me.

"Griffin… no," she tells me. "Just stay here with me. Please." She adds.

"I'm here for you babygirl. It'll be ok. I promise." I tell her, trying to do my best to comfort her.

"When will it be ok?" she asks me, still crying.

"That I don't know. All I know right now is that Beck is getting a beating the next time I see him."

"Thank you Griffin. I appreciate it. A lot." she says smiling as she sits down. I sit next to her and she wraps her arm around mine and rests her head on my shoulder. We sat there for quite a while in silence until we hear the door open.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" we hear a boy say.

"But… what about Jade?" a female responds.

"Screw Jade, I want you."

It was Beck. I immediately stand up and wait for them to turn the lights on. But then I hear crying. It was Jade. Now I'm beyond angry. I reach for the light and flip it on, only to see Beck and Tori mid make-out session. They see Jade and me, and start to panic.

"Griffin… wait no don't pun…" It was too late. I punched Beck square in the nose and knocked him out cold. Jade, who watched the whole thing, stood up, glared at Tori, and ran out.

"I thought I knew you better than this Tori." I said, shaking my head. I walked outside to find Jade, leaving Tori with bloody, unconscious Beck.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know this could NEVER happen, it just stuck in my brain and wouldn't leave. So I'm sorry if you hate it. But yeah, give me feedback and stuff. Next update will probably be tomorrow, although I can't be too sure. By the way sorry if anything is spelled wrong and I missed it or something is grammatically incorrect. Just be nice if you want to correct me. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhh! 3 reviews! I'm so glad you guys liked it! I'll do a list of reviews at the bottom. I'll also answer any questions you may have :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: She's Never Had These Feelings Before<strong>

"Jade! Jade!" I call. No response. Did I really think she was gonna respond? I need to find her before something else happens. I figured she ran outside, so I walk towards the entrance, but I was stopped by Cat.

"Jade… you're looking for her right?" I nod. "She went into the girls' bathroom."

"Great, now how am I gonna find her?

"Well she's the only one in there so you could go in and lock the door…" she says.

"Brilliant! Thank you, Cat!" I said, kissing her head before running to the girls' bathroom.

"Jade… are you in here? I'm coming in…" I say as I slowly open the door. I take one step, and I hear a stall door open. Jade walks out, with bloodshot eyes, I assume from crying. She immediately runs to me and I hug her. I never knew Jade to be this vulnerable… even with Beck.

"Thank you Griffin." she tells be slowly.

"For what?" I ask her.

"For being here for me." she replies slowly.

"Babygirl I will always be here for you, don't worry about it," I replied, smiling. Suddenly, she lifts up, and looks me straight in the eyes. She goes on her tiptoes (I am quite tall compared to her) and she gently kisses me on the lips. When she pulls away she mumbles something and it sounds like she's saying she never had those feelings before. So either she really hates me or loves me more than she loved Beck.

"What was that for?" I ask her, smiling like a blithering idiot.

"Griffin… I think I may love you…" She says slowly, as if she is choosing her words carefully.

"Oh… wow… that's great! …Right?" I say, not sure how to respond.

"Yeah, it is because I know for a fact if we date, you'd never kiss that skank Tori." she said. I think I might feel the same way about her.

"I'd only kiss you, no one else. Ever." I said. Yeah. I feel the same way. After I said that she smiles. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. "So, how about we make it official? You and me Jade." I add.

"I'd love that," she says, still smiling. We lean in to kiss again. It was single-handedly the best kiss I've ever had.

"But you can't tell anyone just yet. People will talk. And this is high school. Things get around freakin' fast!" she says, seeming paranoid.

"Don't worry, our secret's safe with me."

"Good." Yep. Jade's back.

* * *

><p><strong>So here are the people who reviewed:<strong>

**Brinalover (Nice name by the way, I like Brina too, although I don't think it will work out.)**

**BTR4Life (Thanks!)**

**Person-Who-Left-No-Name (Well he's pretty much the qualities I would like in a guy, nice, compassionate, but mean if need be.) **

**Again, thanks for reading! Chapter 3 should be up tomorrow or so. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reviewing again! I really appreciate it. Again, reviewers + answers will be at the end of the story.**

Chapter 3: I'm the Best Boyfriend Ever

"Take me home." she says to me we slowly emerge from the girls' bathroom.

"Why do you want to go home?" I ask her.

"Because I want to. Take me home." she responds, slightly raising her voice.

"Yes ma'am…" We proceed to the door. Even though everyone was in class, we still snuck out. We reach my truck and I open the door for her and help her in.

"Thanks." she said, although she really didn't show much if any emotion change. Guess I'd better get used to it… right?"

"Wait no. Take me to your house."

"You… my house? Why mine?"

"Cause you have things."

"Well all right…" I said. In that case, I need to turn at the next street. We go down a ways, and we pull up in my driveway. Luckily my parents are at work so we can have the house to ourselves. Not like we'd do anything that needed my parents out of our house.

"You need some help Jade?" I ask her, as I see her struggling to get out of my truck.

"No I think I got it." Either way, we enter my house. She sees a package at the front door and brings it in for me. It was bulky, but it didn't seem heavy.

"Here let me take this," I said, holding my hands out to take it.

"Ok thanks. What do you think it is?" she asks, as she looks at the address. "Well it's for you, from someone named Austin."

"Oh! Austin's my cousin. It's probably something he wants me to give Cat for him. Let's open it up. You wanna grab those scissors over there please?"

Jade looks around and spots them. She picks them up and it seems like she is admiring them. She hands them to me, although it appeared to be a little reluctant. I open the package, and give her the scissors back. She gives me a confused look in return.

"You can keep 'em." I tell her. I can see her face light up a bit and she does this really cute half smile thing. The way her eyes twinkle when she's happy… Oh gosh. I can't even.

"Aw… who's the best boyfriend?" she said, smiling even more now.

"Umm… wait let me guess… oh gosh um Andre?" I said, jokingly.

"Hey! You're right!" she says, picking up on my sarcasm. "No but seriously, thank you." she says as she lays the scissors down and wraps her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and pick her up to set her on the counter. She immediately kisses me. And the butterflies are back. But I don't care. As long as I'm with Jade, nothing even matters. I have been in love with her for a while now. Why do you think I'm so quick to defend her? Yep. All I know right now is that Jade is all over me and I'm standing here thinking about it, rather than enjoying it. Don't get me wrong, I'm obviously kissing her back and all, I mean duh right, but sometimes I spend more time thinking, analyzing, and narrating than enjoying. See? Thoughts… not enjoyment.

"So… are you hungry?" I ask Jade, who was still on the counter, after we had finished kissing.

"Yeah a little bit," she says while laughing. "But I'm fine for now. Say… do you have anything I can cut up with my new favorite pair of scissors?"

"Well actually you can cup up that box if you want to," I said, getting her the box.

"Coooooool…" she says, taking it from me.

**Here's who reviewed:**

**Jade Lautner-JogiaXD: It's actually not really a Bade story. I will be writing a Bade story soon, but I want to focus on this one for right now. Actually, Griffin in my story has nothing to do with iCarly's Griffin. I view him as about 6 foot 2, brown hair, kind of spiked up (sort of like Griffin from iCarly but not really). And Griffin is my favorite name so it just kinda worked out like that. **

**Again, thanks for reviewing. Sorry for the delay, I've been super busy. Not sure when the next update will be. Hopefully soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Like always, reviewers + answers will be at the bottom! Plus an author's note :)**

**Chapter 4: I'd Never Leave You For Her**

"So are you sure you don't want something to eat right now Jade?" I ask her again. Yes, she's still cutting up the box. "I can make you something if you want me to."

"Griffin, I'm fine. But thanks anyway." she says. I walk over to her; she's still sitting on the counter. She spreads her legs (**A/N NOT IN A SEXUAL MANNER! Just thought I should let you know that)** and I stand right in front of her.

"You're welcome, baby." I said, smiling. No… I haven't stopped smiling since we got home. She leans in and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"I do want to ask you something though. When we were in the closet… and then later in the bathroom… why did you call me 'babygirl?'" She asks me.

"Well… I… I don't really know. I guess because I care for you… did you not like it?" I replied.

"No I like it, don't worry. But I just curious." she says, her voice trailing off slightly.

"Is there something wrong babygirl?" I ask her, slightly concerned.

"Well it was before we started dating and I was wondering if you loved… or liked… me prior to this… situation." she says, slowly.

Before I respond, I sigh because she'd figured it out. "You know what? I did. I'm not gonna lie. I did. But Beck is… or was… one of my best friends and I never would have told you if this had never happened. I couldn't risk Beck and my friendship, and I definitely couldn't risk our. You know? It's not like I thought you would just magically leave Beck for me. I'm sorry if it was out of line." I told her.

"Griffin… I haven't had that spark with Beck in a while… and I think it's because we were spending more time together. So I guess I fell for you. But, like you said, I couldn't risk our friendship if I told you." she said. She's really opening up to me. I wonder if this is how it was for her and Beck… you know when she was still into him. Still standing in front of her, I lean in to kiss her. We kiss for a while, then Jade pulls back and screams "WHAT IS VEGA DOING HERE?" I turn around and sure enough, Tori is standing outside my front door with a shocked expression on her face. I run to the front door, open it, and ask her "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Well… I wanted to apologize… But why are you kissing Jade?" she says.

"Well why were you kissing Beck? Because you wanted to, right?"

"Well… kinda… yeah… I'm sorry I didn't think anyone was…"

"Watching you? HAH! Think again." Jade suddenly says. I didn't realize she was standing behind me. She puts her hand on my shoulder in a protective manner and says "Now don't start kissing my new boyfriend and take him from me or I'll really have to get revenge."

"Wait so you two are dating now?" Tori asks.

"Yeah… we are… So you can have Beck. You know. If you like used boyfriends." Jade says. Used boyfriends. That's a good one.

"No it's… okay I'm just gonna… I'm gonna go…" Tori says.

"That's right you's BETTER run!" she yells after her. "And don't even THINK about talking to Griffin anymore!"

"Jade, baby, she's gone." I said, putting my arm around her waist.

"I know but I want her to know you're truly off limits." she says with an evil grin on her face.

"Babe… I think she got the message" I said, smiling.

"Well obviously she didn't take the hint with Beck so I've gotta be extra careful with you." she says.

"You really think I'd leave you for Tori?" I said. She nods. "I wouldn't date Tori even if we had never met, so I think you're fine there. Don't worry."

"Okay." she says happily. Well, about as happily as Jade can be, and kisses me on the cheek.

**Simmi-Star: Glad you like it!**

**Jade Lautner-JogiaXD: Totally Team Bade. Just that this has been in my head for a while and I find that if I don't get it out somehow it will bother me. So why not have people tell me what they think? Lol.**

**Author's Note: I won't be reviewing for a while. Going on vacation with no internet. Yay. So I hope you can live without this until like next Wednesday or so. Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmm I'm gonna try something different this time. Reviewers at the top. I'll see if I like this better. Again, thank you guys for reviewing! You really have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Sillygoose97618 – Not sure yet. I haven't written anything past the 8****th**** chapter, but that could be a nice plot twist or something to throw in here so it's not JUST about Jade and Griffin.**

**Millena48 – Yeah, I tried to model Griffin after how I would want a guy to treat me, so it's more realistic. And yeah, 5 whole days without internet. I almost died.**

**Jade Lautner-JogiaXD – Like I said earlier, I haven't written anything past the 8****th**** chapter so I don't know. But probably not. Just judging by the story so far, they probably won't. But just for you, I'm going to write a Bade story :D I'll try to start tonight or tomorrow and get it uploaded next time I have the computer.**

**Chapter 5**

The next day before school, I go pick Jade up, because she called me.

"Hey Jade, what's wrong?" I ask her when I got to her house.

"Well… I think I'm having an anxiety attack…" she says.

"Why? What happened?" I ask her, panicking.

"I'm just afraid Tori is gonna tell everyone about us… and I don't think I'm ready for everyone to know."

"If she tells everyone, we could just deny it… or just tell them… but don't worry. You're a strong girl! You can do it!" I said. "And if she does tell everyone, she'll have to deal with me." I add, smiling.

"Thanks Griffin. I… love you" she tells me.

"I love you too, Jade." I said, pulling her in for a quick hug. She has the cutest smile – smirk thing on her face. It was adorable. "Come on, let's go to school."

When in my truck, she turns on the radio and immediately starts singing along. It happened to be "Show Me" by Big Time Rush.

_Guys like me… _

_Like girls like you…_

_And girls like you…_

_Like guys like me_

_I blaze the night in Harbor lights_

_You dressin' right, it's fittin' right_

_I hear the waves, I see you wave_

_I'm stayin' put you say no way_

_The track begins, you pull me in_

_I touch your skin, you tremblin'_

_It's in your eyes you're here to win_

_So let the game, the game begin_

_I I I I, wanna see you you you you_

_Tellin' me that that, that you got what I need_

_Do pretty girl, don't speak_

_Baby show me by the way you hold me_

_Way that you control me_

_Speed me up or slow me_

_Oh when I'm lonely_

_Full of stormy weather_

_Can you make it better_

_I hold what you told me, so oh oh show me_

"This song is so sexual." I say.

"You should see the dance." Jade responds, with a smirk on her face.

"Oooh I'll have to see that sometime." I said, winking, she laughs.

_Know what you want, my number for_

_Ain't talked enough, let's talk some more_

_You're kinda cute, don't hit the mute_

_Just aim and shoot, or get the boot_

_I I I I, wanna see you you you you_

_Tellin' me that that, that you got what I need_

_Do pretty girl, don't speak_

_Baby show me by the way you hold me_

_Way that you control me_

_Speed me up or slow me_

_Oh when I'm lonely_

_Full of stormy weather_

_Can you make it better_

_I hold what you told me, so oh oh show me_

_Guys like me… _

_Like girls like you…_

_And girls like you…_

_Like guys like me_

_Guys like me… _

_Like girls like you…_

_And girls like you…_

_Like guys like me_

_Baby show me by the way you hold me_

_Way that you control me_

_Speed me up or slow me_

_Oh when I'm lonely_

_Full of stormy weather_

_Can you make it better_

_I hold what you told me, so oh oh show me_

_La la, la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

After we get to school, Jade takes a deep breath and gets out of my truck.

"Hold my hand." she tells me.

"But I thought you didn't want people to know about… us." I said, confused.

"I changed my mind." she said, grabbing my hand. "People should know about is." she added.

"That's the Jade I know. There's my girl." I said proudly. We walk in the front door and everyone becomes quiet and stares at us.

**So I know this kinda ends randomly during the chapter but it was my lame attempt at a cliff – hanger. Lol I know, it was a fail. But I have the 6****th**** chapter written so I know what happens.**

**And another note, I tend to switch between the tense in which the story is told (present, past, and future). I realize that, but I can't do anything about it. It's just how my brain works and if I try to fix it, it'll only confuse me more. Sorry if it's hard to understand!**

**I'm also thinking of doing chapter dedications. I'll ask a question and I'll pick my favorite answer and dedicate the next chapter to. Good deal?**

**Again, thanks for reviewing, it really means a lot to me :D**

**Question: What is your favorite song and why? **


	6. Chapter 6

**10 reviews! So blessed :) And I'm just going to stick to putting the reviewers at the top. I like it better like that :D**

**Jade Lautner-JogiaXD – Not sure what the Bade story will be called just yet, but I did upload a Bade songfic. It's really terrible, but I think it's decent enough :) **

**Chapter 6**

Jade looks at me as if her expression was 'I told you.'

"It's okay; just walk to your locker. Ignore them." I whisper to her; she nods her head in agreement.

"Wow so it's true." We turn around and see Sinjin standing behind us.

"What's true?" I ask.

"That Beck and Jade broke up and now you're dating her." he says in a know-it-all tone.

"What's it to you?" Jade asks him rudely.

"Nothing…" he says. He awkwardly stands there as Jade continues putting books in and out of her locker. Jade finally turns around again and yells at him to leave.

"Weirdo." she calls after him. "Well? What did I tell you?" she asks me.

"I know. I'm sorry baby." I said.

"It's okay. Let's go get coffee." We walk to the Grub Truck **(A/N: I have no idea if the Grub Truck is where they get coffee. Let's pretend it is, for the sake of this story.)**, until 'Jade stops me.

"What?" I ask.

"There's Beck." she says. It seems as if she's trying to hide behind me.

"Jade, it's okay. Just pretend he's not even there." I said to her, while glaring at Beck. His nose was still swollen from where I broke it.

"You're right. I just need to calm down." she said. We get in line to get coffee. We were next in line. But we were stopped by Beck, who walked up to us.

"Jade, I'm so sorry." he says.

"Oh save it." she tells him. That's my girl.

"I can't. I know you love Griffin now, but this needs to be said. I am SO sorry. I never should have fooled around with Tori. You don't deserve that." he says. No she doesn't. She really doesn't and it breaks my heart to think someone would do that to Jade. She may not be "sweet" but she has feelings too.

"No I don't. Why'd you do it anyway?" she asks him, finally turning around to face him.

"Well…" he says. "I'm not sure. Spur of the moment I guess. I'm so sorry." he says.

"Okay." she responds.

"So you forgive me?" Beck says, seeming hopeful.

"No, but I acknowledge that you're sorry." Jade says, while walking away, dragging me with her. Beck storms off. We never did get our coffee that day.

**Ok I know this is a really short chapter, but I felt it was necessary. I'm also going to start doing songfics, if anyone wants to read those. I've already uploaded one, called "Show Me." It's Bade. I'll be doing them with all kinds of couple ships thingies. I think my next one will either be Bat or Brina. I don't know. For some reason ever since Beck kissed Trina (even though I know fully well it was joke) I just feel like they would be a cute couple, you know, if Trina got over herself. So yeah, I'd appreciate it if you'd read those and review those. You can request a song you want in the review on those.**

**I think I'm going to do a One Direction song next. Probably gonna be "I Want" with Brina. Mainly because I got the CD on Wednesday and I've been listening to it nonstop. But it's mainly going to be Big Time Rush songs. Cause BTR rocks. **

**Ok I've ranted enough, hope you enjoy the story so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucky for you guys! You get two chapters in one day :o **

**Jade Lautner-JogiaXD : You need to make a "Real" account! We should PM and stuff! But yeah, I love 1D and BTR, but BTR's my favorite. My favorite from BTR is Carlos, and from 1D it's probably Niall. Well Niall and Louis. But mainly Niall. :) And I also uploaded the Bade story! It's called "You Belong With Me." And you should check out the songfic for Bade (It's called Show Me) before I remove it. (Long story.)**

**Chapter 7**

Jade pulls me into the janitor's closet. Oh gosh there are a lot of memories from this closet.

**Flashback: **

"**Griffin… he kissed Tori!" she said, stuttering.**

"**Where is he? I'll kill him!" I responded. I was filled with anger. As I reach for the handle, Jade stops me.**

"**Griffin, no," she tells me. "Just stay here with me. Please."**

**End Flashback**

"Jade… are you okay?" I ask her, putting my hand around her waist.

"Yeah. But I'm just glad Beck apologized." she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Does that mean you love him again?" I said, worrying.

"Oh God no. I'm just glad he realized what he did was wrong. He deserves to suffer." she says. I smirk. "What's so funny?" she asks me.

"Nothing. I just think it's kinda funny how you're glad he apologized but you want him to suffer at the same time" I said, smiling.

"Oh stop." she says, punching me lightly in the arm while laughing. She leans in to kiss me, and I wrap my arms around her waist. She's the best kisser ever. Think I've thought that before, but just in case I haven't, she is.

As we finish kissing, I tell her she's the best kisser.

"Well I'd better be." she said, smiling. I've never seen Jade smile so much since… well I haven't seen Jade smile so much. It's beautiful. She's beautiful.

**Yeah yeah, super short chapter, mainly fluff. But I was afraid I'd forget it if I didn't upload it right away :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Aww you guys are so sweet! Oh and by the way, I uploaded two chapters (6+7 I think) on Sunday or whenever I updated last. It's mainly just fluff. But still. Oh my gosh… "IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GOING TO DIE!" Sorry…. ADD moment LOL. Here's the reviewer:**

**Jade Lautner-JogiaXD – Like I said in Chapter 7 lol, you need to get a "real" account. And yeah 1D is awesome but I love BTR better :D**

**Chapter 8**

As we emerge from the janitor's closet for what seems like the fifteenth time this week, Robbie walks up to us. He seemed nervous.

"Hey guys have you seen Cat?" he asks.

"No… why? What's wrong Rob?" I ask.

"I just need to tell her something… that's all." he says quietly.

"Okay well go find her yourself." Jade says.

"Oh there she is!" he says excitedly. "Cat! CAT! Wait up!"

"Someone's in love…" Jade says. We watch them talk, and then we see Cat hug Robbie and hear her scream yes.

"Oh my gosh! Guess what you guys!" Cat says as she runs up to us.

"What Cat?" Jade asks.

"Robbie asked me out! We're dating now!" she says happily.

"That's great Cat!" I said. I actually was happy for her, she deserved it.

"Awesome!" Jade said. She actually seemed legitimately happy for her.

"Yeah and now we can go on double dates with you guys and stuff." Robbie said. I look at Jade; she had a disgusted look on her face.

"We're not going to do that." I said, as Jade breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh okay well make we can-" Robbie started.

"We're not doing anything with you two Rob." Jade tells him angrily. I laughed.

"Okay…" Robbie says. "Come on Cat, let's go." he says.

"KK!" Cat says.

"Oh gosh they're going to be so screwed up." Jade says.

"And I'm sure people say that about us." I said.

"I know but at least we're actually compatible and we're not completely spazzy."

"True." I said. I put my arm around her shoulder, and we walk to first period.

**I forgot this chappie was fluffy too. So there ya have it, Jade think Rat (I prefer to call it Rat than Cabbie. Don't know why) will be screwed up. (For the record I DON'T think Rat is screwed up, I just thought it would be funny.) So Rat lovers, there's gonna be TONS more Rat! And I don't exactly remember if Andre is in this story yet, but if not he WILL be soon. So review, tell me what I need to fix and stuff, and we'll be all set! Much love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm typing these and a few other chapters while I have the computer, so there probably won't be reviewers + questions for a while. I can TRY to do reviewers, but I think y'all would much rather the story. So here I go!**

**Jade Lautner-JogiaXD – Awww :( Too bad! Oh well :P**

**Chapter 9**

As we reach first period, Jade stops me again.

"If people ask about us, just ignore it. Okay?" she says.

"No problem Jade. But I think they're just gonna get more annoying so it'll be better to address it as soon as possible." I said. It was true; if people here don't get what they want, they keep asking, gradually getting more annoying.

"I know but let's just ignore it for today. Deal?" she says.

"Deal." I said, kissing her head. We walk into Sikowitz's class room **(A/N I have no idea what period they have his class. So let's pretend it's first!)**, and everyone stops and stares at us. Wow. Déjà vu much?

"Oh gosh." Jade says under her breath. I pull two chairs next to each other and Jade sits down after I do. We hear people whisper stuff like "Why did he pick HER?", which made me upset. And I could tell Jade was getting angry too, because her grip on my arm tightened. One boy even said "They don't belong together, Griffin's a cool guy and Jade's a bitch." I immediately stand up and say "Hey! You might not like her, but she's my girlfriend so BACK OFF!" Out of the corner of my eye I see Jade reaching for her stuff and walking out the door, I'm guessing to go to the janitor's closet.

"Do you see what you did?" I yell at everyone. "You just don't understand that I LOVE her! It doesn't matter if YOU don't love – or like – her, I DO." I proceed to grab my stuff and walk out of the classroom to find Jade. Since the girls' bathroom was closer, I asked a girl to go in there and see if Jade was there; she wasn't. I walk to the janitor's closet, and open the door. Jade was cutting up the janitor's last trash can.

"Baby…" I said.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't deal with all the crap we… no I… am getting. " she said.

"Come on, don't say that! You can't tell me that NO ONE questioned when Beck asked you out?" I said.

"No they did… but they didn't care then. They obviously do now." she said.

"Jade, come on, just give it another week or two, I PROMISE you, it will blow over. And if it doesn't… I will personally… go blow it over…" I said, as she smiled to herself.

"Thanks Griffin." she said.

"And I want you to know you're not the only one getting crap from people. Some guy told me 'So how does it feel to be the rebound guy?' today. But I'm still hanging on for you. I wish you would at least try to do the same. You're a strong girl, and you can overcome anything life throws at you, even if it is crap." I said.

"Thanks, I'll keep trying. I just wish people would build a bridge and get over it." Jade told me.

"Well if they don't build that bridge, I will build the bridge and drive them over it." I said.

"I like your puns." she said. Since she was sitting, and I was crouching next to her, she lifted up and put her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and we stayed there in silence.

"I really do love you Griffin." she told me after a few minutes.

"I really do love you too." I said while smiling.

**Awwwwwwwws :) Less fluffy this time haha. This was a really cute chappie for me to write, so I really hope you guys like it! I'm also going to update You Belong With Me later today, so look out for that :D **

**Much love :D**


End file.
